U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,156 to Murray discloses a fragrant bead composition with a multiplicity of prilled urea beads. The beads have an adherent surface coating consisting essentially of finely divided particles of calcium silicate, magnesium carbonate, or silicon dioxide, and dextrin as a binder. The particles have a surface area of from about 80 to about 400 square meters per gram and contain a fragrance. The adsorbent is present in a ratio of from about 1 to 5 parts per 100 parts by weight of urea and in the coating in a ratio of about 0.2 to 2 parts per part by weight of dextrin; the fragrance is present in a ratio of from 1 to 3 parts per part by weight of adsorbent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,261 to Newland, discloses a molding composition of petroleum wax and a synthetic polymer with a molecular weight below 10,000 and about 15% of a fragrance. In one embodiment, this constitutes a shell about an unperfumed core of wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,417 to Whyte discloses perfumed particles having a continuous water-soluble polymer matrix in which there is uniformly dispersed perfume/emulsifier droplets. Droplets on the surface give an immediate perfume effect while droplets below the surface give a sustained release perfume. The droplets within the matrix are released upon contact with water. The perfumed particles have a particle size of from 40 microns to 1400 microns, preferably 175 microns to 1000 microns while the perfume/emulsifier droplets have diameters of from 0.01 microns to 0.5 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,444 to Schmitt discloses butanoyl cyclohexane derivatives as a perfume which can be used in various compositions (soaps, space odorants and deodorants, colognes, toilet water, bath preparations etc.) including powders such as talcs, dusting powders, face powders and the like. The perfume composition or fragrance composition can contain a vehicle, or carrier such as a liquid such (a nontoxic alcohol or glycol such as propylene glycol) or an absorbent solid, such as gum (such as gum arabic or gelatin).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,166 to Yajima discloses a composition (edible particles, an edible troche, an edible liquid, chewing gum or toothpaste) for treating bad breath with from 0.5 to 50% by weight of cyclodextrin and an edible carrier for oral administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,639 to Hallam discloses an air freshener having a homogenized mixture of polyethylene glycol and water as a plasticizing agent with a perfume incorporated therein. The air freshener is made by mixing particulate solid polyethylene glycol with a plasticizing amount of water to form a slurry, heating, and agitating the slurry until it is homogenized, adding a perfume to the homogenized material while agitating to disperse the perfume, and solidifying the composition so that the perfume is dispersed throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,421 to King discloses a fragrance having discrete pellets of compressed salt, typically sodium chloride, with a fragrant oil dispersed within the pellets. The compressed salt is disclosed as being odorless, nonflammable, nontoxic, nonallergenic, nonnutritive, environmentally safe, homogeneous, non-crumbling with a high pressure break strength, and does not melt even at elevated temperatures. The fragrance is uniformly dispersed throughout the pellets, a feature which is said to be beneficial since the composition has no surface film.
It also is generally known that particulate materials such as soaps and detergents are spray dried to remove moisture. Typically, however, the addition of a fragrance is accomplished by spraying, thereby reintroducing moisture into the spray dried material and requiring another mixing operation.